Story:Pokemon Dawn-Dusk-Twilight
Characters Major Characters *'Malinda': A teenage female trainer, daughter of one the Elite Four Members, Ladon and a Kimono Girls from Johto. She was born in Johto in Ecruteak City, she only stay in Johto for 5 years before moving to Unova and later Sinnoh to begin learning training about dragon types and Legends and hope she would would become powerful trainer like her father. She start her first journey in Kalos which she fail at end due Fairy type Pokemon and sense then hold a hatred for them. After her failure she spend time in Hoenn recovering from her lost, while staying she spend most her time taking care of a Swablu from a egg. Sense then she been very kind to her Pokemon but to other trainers she acts very cocky in battles with them and think she can beat anyone with her team of dragon types yet doesn't fully understand their weakness, and think anyone uses Fariy Types are cheap cheating trainers and acts very immature. *'Sidubus': A teenage male trainer who recently moved from Sinnoh. He claims that he hates the region and only lived there because he spent years under the tutelage of Cynthia, who later became the champion once he left. Now in Intilla, he aspires to become the champion himself and move back to Sinnoh in order to woo Cynthia (although if anyone points out his heavy crush on her, he denies it fervently). His favorite pokemon is a Weedle that he claims to have been the strongest one in Sinnoh, although it doesn't take long for him to develop an unhealthy obsession with a Jolteon he acquires. While it cannot be said that he is a bad trainer, his cocky attitude and inability to see his own faults may be holding him back from some of his potential. *'Leo': A teenage male trainer who hails from Johto, the land of his mother. His father is a native of Intilla, and met his wife in Cianwood City on a tour of duty for Intilla's navy. Leo's parents worked at the Cianwood City Pharmacy in his younger years, ferrying medicine between Cianwood City and Olivine City among the treacherous waters of the Whirl Islands. His parents' responsibilities left Leo a worrisome and simple child, wanting nothing more but for his parents to return from across the sea. The isolated city of Cianwood offers few friends even to a introverted kid such as Leo, who preferred to spend his time amongst books and Water Pokemon. Leo's family has recently moved to Intilla for a reasons he does not fully know, though he suspects their reputations have been greatly damaged. His parents have neglected to search for new jobs, and their little kindnesses have been swept behind veils of strained silence. With his loyal friend Chinchou, he has resolved to find all that his family has lost, and perhaps more. *'Ingrid': A young girl who is just starting her Pokemon adventure. Though she doesn't really hold much of an interest in Pokemon at all, she is pushed, almost forcibly, by her mother to go on a journey with Pokemon to hopefully help weed out what she sees as an abnormality. Her logic dictates that she went on an adventure when she was her age, and all kids do as such, so Ingrid should as well; even though her father disappeared while on his own journey. In no position to bargain, Ingrid sets forth on her journey a complete beginner. Though a quiet, reserved kid, Ingrid is rather resilient and would rather absorb whatever conflict comes her way and deal with it internally rather than battle back herself. To this end, she can be, to a fault, very hard-headed, and unwilling to accept the help of others, preferring to work out her problems for herself. Though if she wants to survive for more than a week on her adventure, she must be willing to work with others, and most of all, overcome her apathy towards Pokemon. Gym Leaders Theme: #Grass - Rosita: "The blooming wild flower of the island." Gives out the Flora Badge in Amarantha Island. ##Cherubi (Level ) ##Oddish (Level ) ##Roselia (Level ) #Steel - Quirino: "An aigis of unbreakable resolve." Gives out the Hearten Badge in Rolent City. ##Klink (Level ) ##Skarmory (Level ) ##Klefki (Level ) ##Bronzong (Level ) #Ground - Landon: "Resolute homefront vigilante justice." Gives out the Bunker Badge in Drygulp Gulch. ##Trapinch (Level ) ##Gligar (Level ) ##Golett (Level ) ##Krokorok (Level ) #Water - Fortunato: "Just another drop in the ocean of life." Gives out the Sea Badge in Tayasal Town. ##Omanyte (Level ) ##Clamperl (Level ) ##Clauncher (Level ) ##Ludicolo (Level ) #Flying - Clara: "She who walks at wind's edge." Gives out the Mistral Badge in Andenite City. Theme: Colorless Night ##Drifloon (Level ) ##Altaria (Level ) ##Xatu (Level ) ##Noctowl (Level ) #Poison - Karver: "Levied loose-cannon lawlessness." Gives out the Inked Badge in Ballad City. ##Arbok (Level ) ##Muk (Level ) ##Seviper (Level ) ##Gengar (Level ) #Bug - Rubem: "The lethal sting of an underestimated art." Gives out the Craze Badge in Timberlane Town. ##Accelgor (Level ) ##Scizor (Level ) ##Volcarona (Level ) ##Heracross (Level ) ##Pinsir MEGA (Level ) #Dark - Dimas: "The Guardian of Island of Dawn and Dusk." Gives the Twilight Badge in Nyx City ##Houndoom (Level ) ##Weavile (Level ) ##Sharpedo (Level ) ##Spiritomb (Level ) ##Zoroark MEGA (Level ) Elite Four Theme: The Tetra Elite *Electric - Vleisona: "Electric Charm in a Slippery Package." #Jolteon (Level) #Magnezone (Level ) #Ampharos (Level ) #Lanturn (Level ) #Eelektross (Level ) *Fire - Xolvei: "The Vow of Renewing Flames." #Magmortar #Charizard #Chandelure #Ninetales #Solrock *Ice - Brooke: "Frozen in Time Forever." #Jynx (Level ) #Glalie (Level ) #Cryogonal (Level ) #Mamoswine (Level ) #Froslass (Level ) *Dragon - Ladon: "The Legendary Master of Dragons." #Flygon (Level ) #Noivern (Level ) #Tyrantrum (Level ) #Haxorus (Level ) #Hydreigon (Level ) Champion Theme: Final Storm *'Nathan Logan': A veteran Pokemon Trainer and the current champion. Once know as proud and powerful trainer now becoming a shadow of his former self after the death of his own son after trying to capture a Legendary Pokemon. Almost lost his position due to unable to take challenges and keep himself locked away. Once he return he become a different man, and a pretty ruthless champion, crushing anyone who challenge him and crushing the spirit of those he find unworthy to face him Antagonists Team Solar A wealthy, corporate entity that traffics mostly in energy firms, steadily advancing its influence by acquiring more businesses and pushing their capabilities to the limit. Team Solar gilds its activities as profitable and healthy for society, focusing attention on its solar energy plants. *Boss: Sol (problem?) *Admin Thea - A calm and collective member of Team Solar, the head scientist in charge of creation of devices to harness solar energy. She normally stay and research in main lab learn how Solar energy could empower Pokemon. Normally stay in garden like lab where most her solar experiment on her Pokemon or devices she created. She hates to be disturb and know go into outrages when she disturb or know getting enough energy for her experiment. Her main goal is using Solar energy to allow Pokemon to stay in Mega form as true evolution. Is know be bit of hoarder, mainly with money, awhile she does spend for best equipment she try make up cash and usually cheap out on many other things. *Admin Vist - A botanist-turned-businessman from a far away region who emigrated to Intilla due to its bountiful plant life. After seeing firsthand through his travels the dangers that modern society is inflicting upon the natural world, he willingly works with Team Solar to held rebuild a healthy world that uses sunlight to reinforce flora. He has a bit of an obsession with flowers and floral-themed clothing, and has once boasted to a henchman that he never has less than three sunflowers in his pants at all times. *Admin Goji - A wearisome middle-aged businessman who is no stranger to accepting difficult assignment, meeting tight deadlines, and working overtime. The company he originally worked for was bought and absorbed by Team Solar, and Goji, always nose deep in his work, diligently worked his way up the promotional ladder without even realizing the evil megacorp he is now working for. Seeing an opportunity to be able to help preserve the serene beauty of nature he never gets to enjoy, he now works with an fevered passion so that his children and future generations may be able to enjoy nature's splendor. *Admin Trang - A feisty hexagenarian with an intense love for precious coral. Involved in Team Solar's plots to harvest the solar energy naturally absorbed by the ocean, she is a somewhat overbearing overseer that alternates between moments of sweetness and cracking the whip. To fulfill energy quotas, Boss Sol has directed her to build up facilities on swaths of coastline and reefs. She relishes so much that she invites a multitude of grandchildren and assorted other descendants to enjoy what she dubs her "Coral Beach Resort" near Silvershell Town, complete with an opulent casino. Team Lunar *Boss: Selene *Admin Neo *Admin Crono *Admin DSS *Admin 8bit Locations :Story:Pokemon Dawn-Dusk-Twilight/Locations Pokemon Intilla Pokedex #Charmander #Charmeleon #Charizard (Mega X/Y) #Totodile #Croconaw #Feraligatr (Mega) #Treecko #Grovyle #Sceptile (Mega) #Pidgey #Pidgeotto #Pidgeot (Mega) #Bidoof #Bibarel #Pichu #Pikachu #Raichu #Weedle #Kakuna #Beedrill #Hoothoot #Noctowl #Cherubi #Cherrim #Bellsprout #Weepinbell #Victreebell #Oddish #Gloom #Vileplume #Bellossom #Burmy #Wormadam #Mothim #Budew #Roselia #Roserade #Lotad #Lombre #Ludiculo #Ferroseed #Ferrothorn #Skorupi #Drapion #Ekans #Arbok #Growlithe #Arcanine #Vulpix #Ninetales #Eevee #Vaporeon #Flareon #Jolteon #Espeon #Umbreon #Glaceon #Leafeon #Sylveon #Buneary #Lopunny #Ralts #Kirlia #Gardevoir #Gallade #Smeargle #Natu #Xatu #Mareep #Flaaffy #Ampharos (Mega) #Feebas #Milotic #Magikarp #Gyarados (Mega) #Shinx #Luxio #Luxray (Mega) #Roggenrolla #Boldore #Gigalith #Nidoran♂ #Nidorino #Nidoking (Mega) #Nidoran♀ #Nidorina #Nidoqueen (Mega) #Shroomish #Breloom #Emolga #Yanma #Yanmega #Pineco #Forretress #Exeggcute #Exeggutor #Swablu #Altaria #Tropius #Koffing #Weezing #Drillbur #Excadrill #Rufflet #Braviary #Cacnea #Cacturne #Onix #Steelix #Elgyem #Beheeyem #Yamask #Cofagrigus #Dunsparce #Castform #Nosepass #Probopass #Shuckle #Golett #Golurk #Aron #Lairon #Aggron (Mega) #Sigilyph #Sandile #Krokorok #Krookodile (Mega) #Gligar #Gliscor #Trapinch #Vibrava #Flygon (Mega) #Lunatone #Solrock #Helioptile #Heliolisk #Carbink #Axew #Fraxure #Haxorus (Mega) #Skarmory #Kabuto #Kabutops #Omanyte #Omastar #Shieldon #Bastiodon #Anorith #Armaldo (Mega) #Lileep #Cradily #Tyrunt #Tyrantrum #Amaura #Auroros #Aerodactyl (Mega) #Horsea #Seadra #Kingdra #Staryu #Starmie #Lapras (Mega) #Corsola #Klefki #Carvanha #Sharpedo #Shellder #Cloyster (Mega) #Remoraid #Octillery #Slowpoke #Slowbro (Mega) #Slowking (Mega) #Clauncher #Clawitzer #Skrelp #Dragalge #Chinchou #Lanturn #Clamperl #Huntail #Gorebyss #Spheal #Sealeo #Walrein #Sneasel #Weavile #Smoochum #Jynx #Snover #Abomasnow #Swinub #Piloswine #Mamoswine #Cryogonal #Snorunt #Glalie #Froslass #Shelmet #Accelgor (Mega) #Karrablast #Escavalier (Mega) #Seviper #Grimer #Muk #Stunky #Skuntank #Gulpin #Swalot #Gastly #Haunter #Gengar #Duskull #Dusclops #Dusknoir #Honedge #Doublade #Aegislash #Murkrow #Honchkrow (Mega) #Misdreavus #Mismagius #Drifloon #Drifblim (Mega) #Litwick #Lampent #Chandelure (Mega) #Phantump #Trevenant #Pumpkaboo #Gourgeist #Inkay #Malamar #Solosis #Duosion #Reuniclus #Gothita #Gothorita #Gothitelle #Porygon #Porygon2 #Porygon-Z #Magnemite #Magneton #Magnezone #Klink #Klang #Klinklang #Teddiursa #Ursaring #Tyrouge #Hitmonchan #Hitmonlee #Hitmontop #Pancham #Pangoro #Elekid #Electabuzz #Electrivire #Magby #Magmar #Magmortar #Tynamo #Eelektrik #Eelektross #Noibat #Noivern (Mega) #Joltik #Gavantula #Heracross #Scyther #Scizor (Mega) #Houndour #Houndoom (Mega) #Absol (Mega) #Zorua #Zoroark (Mega) #Ditto #Munchlax #Snorlax #Happiny #Chansey #Blissey #Larvesta #Volcarona (Mega) #Spiritomb (Mega) #Bagon #Shelgon #Salamence (Mega) #Larvitar #Pupitar #Tyranitar #Beldum #Metang #Metagross #Gible #Gabite #Garchomp (Mega) #Deino #Zweilous #Hydreigon (Mega) #Raikou #Entei #Suicune #Genesect #Heatran #Giratina #Rayquaza #Deoxys #Cresselia #Darkrai #Regigigas #Mewtwo #Mew